A sleep over gone totally wrong!
by Moonsky
Summary: An Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, and Full Metal Alchemist crossover! What happens when the guys decide to spy on the girls sleep over? Mayhem! The girls are determined to show the guys what happens when you spy on the girls! R
1. Chapter 1: Secrets revealed!

**Author's note: i dont own Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Full Metal Alchemist! If i did the world would be destroyed please enjoy! **

A sleep over gone totally wrong!

"Kyon-kyon!" Inuyasha said making the cat of the zodiac cringe with hatred. "Stop calling me that!" Kyo shouted taking a swing at the half demon. "Aw but it's so fun!" Miroku pouted sitting on the floor. Yuki, Kyo, Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru shared one room well one huge room to be exact. Ed and Al were coming later as was the annoying one Roy. The guys had decided it would be fun to meet at Inuyasha's house and then spy on the girls! The hold up was Ed and Roy; Al had just come in the door and was heading up stairs. "Sorry I'm late guys Ed and Roy are dropping Riza off at Winry's place and then their coming here!" Al said as he sat down on the floor. "Well at least we'll know where to go." Miroku commented with a perverted grin. Yuki didn't say anything to that comment he just sat there staring at Inuyasha as he ate his fifth bowl of ramen. "When are you gonna share and give me some ramen!" Koga shouted as Inuyasha started on his sixth bowl of ramen. "Never!" Inuyasha shouted making slurping noises in front of Koga. "Give me the ramen!" Koga shouted tackling Inuyasha for the bowl. "Guys stop fighting." Sesshomaru's cold voice sent chills up everyone's spine but Inuyasha's and Koga's they were still to busy fighting.

"Thanks Roy bye." Riza said as she gave Roy a kiss on the cheek and went inside Winry's house. Roy began to drive off as Riza quickly climbed the stairs. "Ah! Roy totally took me here he is like the cutest!" Riza squealed taking a seat with the girls. "Oh wow tell us more!" Tohru said scooting closer. "Did you kiss him on the cheek?" Kagome asked. "Well…" Riza blushed. "So you did!" Winry squealed. "Oh my gosh Kikyo is such a…" Kagome started but then stopped Tohru was in the room. "She's super annoying!" Sango finished for Kagome. "Yeah! Like last week at school she tried to steal Inuyasha again!" Kagome shouted throwing her hands up in an exasperated manner. "I don't see why you just don't tell him." Tohru commented. "I know." Riza said throwing up a piece of popcorn and catching it in her mouth. "Oh! I know a game we can play!" Tohru suggested. "Ok what?" Kagome asked. "Truth or Dare spin the bottle!" Riza shouted already reading Tohru's mind. "That sounds fun." Sango commented. "OK I'll spin the bottle." Winry said spinning the bottle. The bottle slowed down and landed on Tohru. "Ok Tohru truth or dare?" Winry asked. "Truth." Tohru said. "Ok tell the truth do you like Kyo or Yuki?" Winry asked. Tohru blushed madly.

"Just climb the tree mutt!" Koga hissed. The night of the full moon was here and Inuyasha had forgotten. He was climbing the tree as best he could Ed was behind him. "I'm trying!" Inuyasha hissed back. Inuyasha finally got to the top he pulled another bowl of ramen out of his kimono and began slurping away. Ed finished climbing the tree and looked at Inuyasha like he was strange. Yuki quickly climbed the tree he looked in the window and saw Tohru how beautiful she looked! "Ok… ummm well… Ok I like Yuki!" Tohru admitted as she blushed. "I knew it!" Kagome shouted. "Ok Kagome who do you like?" Riza asked. "Koga or Inuyasha?" Winry questioned. "Inuyasha of course!" Kagome exclaimed. "Ok Rockbell who you do you like? Ed or Al?" Sango asked. "Well… Ed!" Winry shouted blushing. "Who do you like Sango? Let me guess Miroku am I right?" Riza asked. "Yes! I mean no! Ah! Yes but you can't tell him… if he knew he'd touch my butt even more!" Sango reminded them. "He's just showing his affection toward you." Tohru said. "Yeah but he could do it in a less perverted way." Sango said softly. "Like what kiss you?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed a crimson red. "What are you talking about…. Yes!" Sango shouted. Winry giggled and hugged her friend.

"This sleep over was a great idea!" Riza said lying on a pillow. Tohru shuddered and looked around the room. "Something wrong?" Sango asked. "I don't know… I just feel like someone's watching us." Tohru said. "Yeah I know what you mean." Sango stated. "Boo!" Kohaku and Souta shouted jumping out of Kagome's closet. The girls screamed Riza threw the popcorn at them in an attempt to scare them away. After everyone had calmed down the boys exchanged high fives and began laughing. "I can't believe you!" Kagome shouted. "Hello Tohru." Kohaku said taking her hand in his and lightly kissing it. "Aw your so cute!" Tohru shouted grabbing Kohaku and hugging him. "Back off her!" Yuki shouted just outside the window. "Did you hear that?" Sango asked. "Great I think you just blew our cover!" Sesshomaru hissed. "Guys! Hey sorry we're late!" Rin shouted opening the bedroom door and walking in along with Kagura Sohma. Sesshomaru quickly climbed the tree and pushed Inuyasha out who landed with a thud. "Hey Rin! Hey Kagura!" Sango greeted them. "Hello Rin." Souta said taking Rin's hand and kissing it lightly just like he had seen Kohaku do. Sesshomaru let out a small growl. "Souta… you know I like Sesshomaru." Rin said patting Souta's head. "But… but… he doesn't know!" Souta started. "Well he will one day when I find the courage to tell him." Rin started. "Hey Kagura have you told Kyon-Kyon you like him?" Riza asked. "Not yet." Kagura managed out.

"I'm not Kyon-Kyon!" Kyo shouted. "Ok I know you had to hear that." Tohru stated. Riza who was closest to the window quickly opened it. "Have you guys been listing to us the whole time?" Riza asked. "RUN!" Sesshomaru shouted as everyone rushed off. "Jerks! Inuyasha Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted. A bright light flashed and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud. Koga and Roy grabbed Inuyasha's arms and began to drag him down the street; they weren't about to leave a comrade behind. Riza sighed, "I can't believe they did this!" Riza shouted. "Hey I have an idea." Tohru said. "Yeah?" Kagura asked. "How about lets get them back." Rin had read Tohru's mind. The girls agreed and Souta and Kohaku for the night became honorary girls. Kohaku had great ideas to get the guys back as did Souta. That's all they needed two masterminds working together!

**Author's note: So what'd ya think let me know! alright bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: A plan is made!

Chapter 2: A plan is made!

"We should have code names!" Souta shouted. "Yeah!" Kohaku agreed. "Ya know that's not such a bad idea." Riza said. "Ok well Souta your code name is Prince Snuggle Bear." Kagome laughed. Sango saw where Kagome was going with this and turned to Kohaku, "Your name is Mr. Bunny Wunny." Sango said with a smile. "What no! Oh wait you didn't!" Kohaku gasped. "Yeah we saw you two watching 'Professor Snuggle Bear and the Wonders of the World'" Sango said. "You guys watch that?" Winry asked. "Meet there biggest fans." Kagome said. "Oh and Souta." Kagome started. "Yes?" Souta asked. "You get promoted your new name is Professor Snuggle Bear!" Kagome said. "This is cruel and unusual punishment." Souta stated. "Next time don't spy on us and we won't give you these code names." Sango scolded. After everyone had picked a code name they decided on a plan. Riza's code name was; Sane Alchemist. Kagome's code name was; Jewel Shard. Winry's code name was; Auto mail Maker. Tohru's code name was; Innocent Rice Ball. Since she couldn't think of one Rin came up with it. Sango's code name was; Demon Hunter. Kagura's code name was; Kyo's lover. And last but not least Rin's code name was; Flower Lover.

"Ok so here's what we should do…" Rin started. Everyone leaned in intently when it came to this stuff Rin was an evil master mine just like Sesshomaru. "I think we should T.P. their house when they fall asleep, then put honey on their pillows blankets anything that they'll touch the floor, then we put shaving cream all over the place their faces and put whip cream containers on the floor so they think it's whip cream! After that scatter a few traps in the bathroom and other rooms like water balloons, feathers when they turn the ceiling fan on that kind of stuff." Rin said as she concluded her presentation.

"I vote Rin's!" Kagura exclaimed. "Ok everyone in favor of Rin's say I." Kagome said. "I!" Everyone shouted. "Ok but one more thing what if we do individual traps?" Winry asked. "What do you mean?" Tohru asked. "Like since we all know Ed and Al like Alchemy books we set some on the floor and when they go to read them… BAM! A huge water balloon full of rotten milk lands on their heads." Winry said evil grin. "I like it!" Kagura shouted. "Ok cool but wait we need to go different routes to, if the police just happen to catch us with big bags of toilet paper and honey how do we explain that?" Kagome asked. "Ok so we have two to a group and walkie talkies to keep up with where everyone is." Rin said. "But if we do get stopped by a police officer tell them you came from a cheerleading competition or swim meet or something like that." Winry stated. Everyone nodded and grabbed duffle bags (A/N: You know the ones that are like blue and say Nike on them those.) They put toilet paper, honey, whip cream containers, and shaving cream in the bags. They put none blown up balloons and expired milk in there to. As they were about to leave the house Sango stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Riza asked. "Ear muffs!" Sango said. "Ear muffs? It's not even cold outside." Riza stated. "No! If you guys haven't noticed we have some demons so maybe if we put ear muffs on them it might drown out some of the sound." Sango responded. "Yeah your right." Kohaku said. Everyone grabbed a pair of ear muffs and stuffed them in their already full bags.

"Teams we need to spilt into teams." Rin called. "Ok Sango and Kagome, Umm Me and Kagura, Tohru and Riza, Souta and Kohaku, that leaves Winry ummm you can come with us." Rin said. Each team grabbed one walkie-talkie and headed out of the house and down the streets. (A/N: Ok now we're gonna start with codenames ok? So when someone says something like, "Hi" said Jewel Shard that's what I'm gonna do hope I'm not confusing you.) After about a block Demon Hunter grabbed the walkie-talkie and checked on Mr. Bunny Wunny. "Demon Hunter to Mr. Bunny Wunny, Demon Hunter to Mr. Bunny Wunny do you copy?" Demon Hunter asked. "Yeah we copy and why am I Mr. Bunny Wunny?" Mr. Bunny Wunny asked. "You guys watch the show." Jewel Shard stated. "I can't believe you sis!" Professor Snuggle Bear shouted. "This is Sane Alchemist to Flower Lover do you copy?" Sane Alchemist asked. "Yeah we copy." Flower Lover said. "This is Auto Mail Maker to Sane Alchemist we have the house in sight." Auto Mail Maker replied. "This is Innocent Rice Ball to Jewel Shard, Auto Mail Maker has the house in sight over." Innocent Rice Ball said. "This is so much fun!" Demon Hunter cried out. "This is Jewel Shard to Professor Snuggle Bear, Auto Mail Maker has the house in sight." Jewel Shard said. "This is Professor Snuggle Bear… oh wait hi sis!" Professor Snuggle Bear said as they to arrived at the house. "Kyo's Lover to Sane Alchemist were are you guys?" Kyo's Lover asked.

"Whose Kyo's Lover and Sane Alchemist?" A police officer that had stopped Innocent Rice Ball and Sane Alchemist asked. "Their code names were playing hide and seek." Innocent Rice Ball managed to choke out. "Well ok." The police said as he drove off. "This is Kyo's Lover to Sane Alchemist are you guys ok?" Kyo's Lover asked. "This is Sane Alchemist to Kyo's Lover we just got stopped by the police and we are now ok… we have the house and you guys in sight." Sane Alchemist reported. "Ok Sane Alchemist and Innocent Rice Ball are almost here." Kyo's Lover reported.

**Author's note: muhahahaha! just because i'm evil i won't post chapter 3 up until i get 5 that's right 5 reveiws! muahahahahaha! ok well hope you enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3:Operation: Revenge

Chapter 3: Operation Revenge!

Once everyone had arrived they walked up to the house. "Go in." Rin said. "What? No you!" Kagura hissed. "Fine." Rin said, she grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door slowly opened and creaked as it did. Inuyasha having been the last one fall asleep heard the creak but was to tired to get up. His ears twitched but then laid flat on his head as he drifted off to sleep. Koga mumbled something about Inuyasha then ramen; Inuyasha would ask him tomorrow what he had said that is if he remembered. The girls slowly climbed the stairs earmuffs in hand. As they finally found the room the boys were in they quietly sneaked in and put a pair of earmuffs on each one. Honey was the first thing they put on the guys, they had honey on their sleeping bags, face, hair and bare chests. If their chests weren't bare well they would still put honey on it anyway. Next they put the whip cream containers in various spots, near the bed where Sesshomaru had claimed, on top of the dresser, near the closet and in Ed's arms. After doing that they put shaving cream in their hands, hair and of course on the bed where Sesshomaru slept. "Ok let's go." Souta whispered. "Wait you guys go ahead I'll be there in a second." Winry whispered. Everyone left the room and went down stairs. Winry grabbed the honey and squirted it all over the floor she took the shaving cream and did the same with that. She then adjusted the door so when the opened it a balloon full of rotten milk would splatter on them.

Winry left the room and went down stairs to join everyone else. "Now we need to set individual traps." Kagura said. Sango went to the bathroom and set up a fake woman manikin she tied a string to the hand so when Miroku pulled it, it would turn on the shower, which would be pointing to him. Plus the shower water would contain purple dye. Sango giggled to herself as she left the bathroom. Kagome went to the kitchen if she knew Inuyasha he would defiantly go to the kitchen if he smelled ramen. She had the timer set to warm up the ramen then the microwave would open itself up, Inuyasha would reach for the ramen and a spring was attached to the microwave so it would spring and hit Inuyasha with piping hot ramen! _'This is what you get for spying on me!'_ Kagome thought returning to the living room. Winry set Alchemy books on the floor in a small pile so Ed and Al would go after them. _'Kill two birds with one stone.'_ Winry thought. She put another balloon up on the door the balloon would fall and again they would be hit with three-week-old milk. Rin knew Sesshomaru well enough to know before he went to the bathroom he would go to a full sized mirror to see how bad he looked. She put feathers on the ceiling fan and set it so when Sesshomaru would turn the lights on the fan would turn on to. The fan was set too high so the feathers would scatter every were and onto Sesshomaru. _'I can't wait to see the look on their faces.'_ Rin thought with a smile.

Riza knew since Roy had the title 'Flame Alchemist' she knew he liked fire. She lit a candle and let it sit Roy would probably be fascinated by it which was what she wanted he would probably try and make the candle bigger, if he did this would trigger a small trap causing hairspray to be sprayed on his back a door would open hit him and send him flying to the wall he would be stuck hopefully. Tohru sat on a bed and thought a minute Kagura sat next to her, how were they going to get Yuki and Kyo? Tohru smiled she thought of something that Kagura could do to get Kyo and Kagura thought of something that Tohru could do to get Yuki. "Cheese." Kagura said. "Catnip." Tohru replied. Both girls smiled and got to work on their traps. Yuki being the rat of the zodiac liked cheese a lot! And Kyo being the cat of the zodiac reacted oddly when he smelled catnip. Two small pedestals were sat in the room one had cheese the other catnip. Super glue was placed on the floor they would be within fingers reach of the prize. They would be so close yet so far away. A small fire would need to be lit to get Kyo to react to the catnip, so they lit a candle that would fall over on the catnip.

Only one person was left Koga, Souta and Kohaku would get him. Knowing that Koga liked Kagome they decided to use her but she threatened to kill them when they went to sleep if they used her so that was out of the question. They thought a moment before Kohaku came up with an idea. It was both devious and evil! It would benefit Inuyasha but make Koga squirm. "What if we put ramen on one of those pedestals and super glue his feet to the floor then he would go after the ramen but he wouldn't be able to get it! Inuyasha would smell it come in and take it leaving Koga without ramen." Kohaku whispered. "Yeah!" Souta replied. They quickly set their trap and met everyone else in the living room. One final trap was to be scheduled, after being cleaned up they would probably want to go talk to the girls another balloon was placed on the door and filled with Ranch and French dressing, old milk and rotten cheese and last but not least catnip to get yet another reaction out of Kyo.

The girls left the house and ran back to Winry's house. "Ok now we need to do one more thing." Rin said. "What's that?" Tohru asked. Rin got out some Vaseline she put it on the screen door handle and the doorknob of the house but before she did that she put it on the railing that some people used to get up the steps. (A/N: If you've ever done that as a prank to someone its super funny my dad did it to one of his friends and he got him back by doing the same thing!) The girls and guys sleepily walked up the stairs and went to Winry's room. Since the guys had been so good and really helped out they decided to let them sleep in the room with them. Besides you can't kick an honorary sister out even if they aren't girls. They slowly laid down and went to sleep they deserved it after what they did that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing goes as planned

Chapter 4: Nothing goes as planned

The next morning the guys slowly opened their eyes the room was messy with honey and shaving cream! Sesshomaru was the last to wake up and when he did he took some of the shaving cream off his shoulder and ate it. "This tastes weird." Sesshomaru said licking the shaving cream off his hand. No one said a word they were all too afraid to say anything afraid that Sesshomaru would think they did it and kill them. But one brave guy decided to tell him. "Sesshomaru… that's…" Roy started. "Why is there a whip cream container on the floor is this whip cream?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at Roy. "No it's shaving cream." Roy choked out. "What!?" Sesshomaru shouted jumping and landing on top of Roy, he put his hands around his neck and began choking him. "Sesshomaru! He didn't do it!" Al cried out as everyone began to laugh at Roy's misfortune. "Then who did?" Sesshomaru growled. "Who do you think?" Koga asked. "I don't know." Sesshomaru said confused look on his face. "The girls." Yuki said. "Oh… well let's get them back!" Sesshomaru shouted. "You can do that I'm going to go clean myself." Ed replied standing up along with the other boys. As they were leaving a balloon fell and landed on them old milk splattered everywhere! But since Ed was closer more than half got on him. "I'm going to die!" Ed shouted running around in circles.

Everyone looked at Ed and began to laugh. Sesshomaru had let go of Roy who ran straight to the bathroom. _'Why is this doll thing in here?' _Roy thought pulling the manikin, as he did so the shower turned on and Roy was wet and turning a beautiful shade of purple. He stood there a moment as the water continued to spray him. He finally walked up and turned the handle so the water stopped spraying him, he fixed the nozzle and went out of the bathroom. Miroku saw Roy in the bathroom and was going to the next when some books caught his eye. He wandered in so he could get a look at them as he did so he pushed the door open and another balloon fell on his head and he was covered with rotten milk. Sesshomaru walked past Roy and Miroku and began laughing he was going to go look at himself in a full-length mirror to see how he looked but a small flame caught his eye he wandered into the room and looked at the candle. Ed wandered into the room also and looked from Sesshomaru to the candle he clapped his hands and placed them on the candle then left. As he did Sesshomaru's back was sprayed with hairspray as he was backing up he bumped into something causing the door to hit him! He flew and landed on the wall. _'Great now I'm stuck!' _Sesshomaru thought. Ed just laughed he and Al went to a big room that had a huge mirror Al flipped the switch so the light would come on as it did so did the fan.

The fan started off slow but got faster and faster as it did so the feathers began to fan out all over the room. Ed and Al tried to escape but the feathery mess was too much. Soon they were covered in feathers. Koga just laughed as the microwave dinged, he sniffed the air it smelled like… it couldn't be could it? It was… RAMEN! Koga raced to the kitchen there it sat ramen just waiting, calling him. "Come Koga eat me, eat me you know you want to!" The ramen was saying. Koga's mouth was drooling as he came closer. Inuyasha saw him and was about to go after it himself when the ramen was flung and hit Koga. "Ahhh! Hot, hot!" Koga shouted trying to get the gooey piping hot noodles off his tender skin. "Hahaha! That's what you get for trying to mess with my ramen!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha sniffed the air another time this time he smelled ramen! He ran up the stairs and sure enough the ramen was there! He got closer and closer until his feet got stuck! Inuyasha stuck his hands out spicy chicken was his favorite flavor of ramen! Koga ran in and saw Inuyasha trying to get the ramen he laughed and grabbed the ramen off the pedestal and began eating it in front of him. He made slurping noises as Inuyasha flung his hands around trying to get Koga. Inuyasha lost balance and fell to the ground just as Koga left the room.

Yuki and Kyo walked around the house they were scared that they would end up getting trapped next. They walked past Inuyasha who was trying to get up off the floor. "Do you… do you smell cheese?" Yuki asked sniffing the air. "What? No why?" Kyo asked following the rat around the house. "I smell it, I smell cheese!" Yuki stated going into a small room. It wasn't lit except for two lights shinning on two pedestals one had cheese the other catnip and a small candle? Yuki walked slowly and was within fingers reach when… he got stuck to the floor! Kyo laughed he walked up to the pedestal with catnip and was also within fingers reach when he to got stuck. The candle was small so whoever lit it must have done it after everyone fell asleep right? The candle tipped over and hit the catnip causing the scent to go everywhere in the room. Kyo got one sniff before he began to react. After about two minutes he finally pried himself from the floor was rubbing up against Yuki's leg who was frantically calling for someone to help him. Inuyasha stopped at the door and began to laugh he managed to crossover without being bitten by the hissing Kyo and grabbed Yuki's hands. Kyo hissed all the while Inuyasha tried to pull Yuki free. When Yuki was free he walked to the nearest bathroom and took a shower, as did everyone else but Kyo who was still under the catnip's spell! After it had wore off he to took a shower and joined the guys downstairs. "Those girls need to be taught a lesson!" Miroku grinned pervertedly. True they needed to be taught a lesson but not like Miroku was going about it.

"I say we get them back by doing what they did to us!" Roy shouted. "Yeah!" The guys agreed. As they walked to the door they opened it and another balloon fell on them. "But first lets get cleaned up again then we'll go after them!" Inuyasha stated. "Yeah!" The guys then agreed. After everyone had taken yet another shower they set off towards the girls home this time to get even!

**Author's note: Ok i will not post another chapter until tommrrow i'm tired and i wanna go to bed! ok well read and reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5: Get revenge!

Chapter 5: Get revenge!

They began the long walk towards the girls house and planned what they were going to do on the way. "They should have known better than to mess with us!" Ed shouted. "Nii-san I don't think this is a good idea." Al replied not really into the whole spirit of hurting the girls. "Relax we aren't going to hurt them just…" Yuki started. "Get them back!" Kyo finished. "Yuki!" A voice called. "It's that dang cow!" Kyo shouted. Sure enough it was Haru he rushed up and gave Yuki a big hug. "Hi Haru." Yuki said trying to pry the cow off him. "I come bearing news." Haru stated. "Yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes I got lost trying to find you the girls sent me to say if your planning revenge think again." Haru said walking off. "See you at home Haru and don't get lost!" Yuki called. "That was weird." Sesshomaru replied. "So they know were going to get revenge?" Ed asked. "Apparently so lets go back shall we?" Al asked with a nervous laugh. (A/N: Ahahaha! I forgot to mention this Al is a human and everyone is in high school so yay! Oh and one more thing if you didn't know this Demon Hunter is a heavy metal Christian rock band and also my nickname.)

"NO! We shall get them back! And I shall keep Kagome for myself since she is my woman… did I say that out loud?" Koga asked looking at the staring faces around him. "Yes you did!" Inuyasha shouted tackling Koga and attempting to beat the ever living out of him. Sesshomaru just sighed and grabbed Inuyasha's shirt collar and pulled him up to eye level. "Don't do anything your going to regret later." Sesshomaru advised. Inuyasha thought a moment and realized what he meant. The last time Inuyasha beat Koga he earned five sittings then while Kagome tended to Koga he earned another five he vowed to never beat Koga unless Kagome wasn't around… but if she found out he could only imagine the horror. Sesshomaru sat Inuyasha down he didn't know why he even attempted to advise him he always did what he want… but it seems this time it did some good. Inuyasha backed off and continued on his way to the girls house. "I say we kidnap them!" Roy said. "Yeah make the two boys squirm." Ed laughed. "Two boys?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah you didn't know Souta and Kohaku were helping them?" Roy asked amused. "No I didn't when did you find out?" Sesshomaru asked. "I heard their voices." Roy replied with a smug look.

As they neared the house they heard laughter both inside and outside of the house. Sesshomaru was the first to walk up the steps and of course the Vaseline Rin used to put on the railing and door worked like a charm. "So I see our plan did work… have a nice morning?" Riza asked with a smug look. "You!" Sesshomaru started. "Me what helped with a plan of pranking you guys?" Riza asked. "Oh… Hi Lord Sesshomaru." Rin waved and ran back in the house. Riza smiled at and winked at Roy then left and went inside to. "Well at least they admit it." Ed replied. "It's so hot out here don't you think Tohru?" Winry asked with a hose in hand. "Yeah it is." Tohru replied. "Don't you think the guys are hot to? What do you say we cool them down." Winry suggested. "Sounds good to me." Tohru said smiling. "Don't you dare." Kyo started. "Don't I dare do what?" Winry asked turning the hose on and spraying the guys. "You mean do that?" Tohru shouted. Sango quickly turned the hose off and all three girls climbed the tree jumped in the window and shut the window. Inuyasha climbed the tree and looked in the window. The girls just smiled and giggled at him. Inuyasha growled and demanded they open the window. "Should I?" Kagome asked. "Do it! Do it!" The girls chanted. "Sit boy!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha fell face first to the ground hitting Koga in the process. "Die necklace!" Inuyasha shouted trying to rip the necklace off him. The girls fell the ground laughing, as did Kohaku and Souta. The guys weren't going to get them back because they were one step ahead of them.

**Author's note: ha! bet ya didnt know Demon Hunter was a heavy metal band! Dont believe me goggle the song "Undying" its really good ok so ummm yeah i didnt have to retype chapter 5 like i did chapter 4. my computer didn't like me last night so it didnt save chapter 4! so tell me what ya think and sorry this is such a short chapter i'm leaving in a little to go to Hickory. ok well bye now! read and reveiw! bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: Fight!

**Author's note: Sorry for posting so late at night... morning whatever! it's like 3 in the morning over here so yeah ummm hope you enjoy this chapter bye! **

Chapter 6: Fight!

Koga began to try and push Inuyasha off of him he gotten more of the blow than that hanyou had! "Get off me!" Koga's voice was muffled as he tried to get Inuyasha off him. Al extended a hand and helped Inuyasha up Koga lay there a minute to make sure nothing was broken. Al again extended his hand and helped Koga up off the ground. "That'll show 'em we aren't to be messed with!" Winry shouted. The next was the same old, same old which involved school, drama, work and of course more drama. But today there seemed to be less drama, which was fine for the girls. "No hard feelings right?" Tohru asked taking her usual seat at the lunch table with the rest of the group. "No hard feelings." Yuki and Kyo chorused. "So what did happen?" Haru asked taking a bite of the lunch well it tasted more like cardboard but still he was hungry! "Well…" Riza started her eyes dancing. "No! Please don't continue!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked looking around the lunchroom. "Probably off touching some girls butt!" Sango said glumly. Sango sat there fork in hand she hadn't even touched her food she just tapped it to make sure it wasn't going to spring up and eat her. She then began to move it around her plate everyone just stared at her until she got up threw her lunch away and left the cafeteria. "What was that all about?" Roy asked. "Poor girl." Kagura sighed she felt right bad for her. Sango loved Miroku but all he cared about was touching A. Touching a girls butt. B. Asking her to bear his children and C. All of the above!

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" Winry asked. "She misses that sorry excuse for a Monk?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well duh!" Kagome said. "Hey like we don't know what goes on with chicks! I mean on minute you're all happy and the next minute your trying to kill us!" Ed shouted. "Your point being?" Kagome asked. "I don't know." Ed responded. "I feel kind of sorry for her." Yuki started. "Why?" Koga asked. "Because she really cares about him and he doesn't seem to feel the same." Yuki replied. "Actually he does like her he's just afraid to tell her." Inuyasha said. "How do you know?" Rin asked a little surprised. "He told me." Inuyasha said leaning back in his chair. "No leaning back in the chairs Inuyasha!" A passing teacher said hitting him on the head with a ruler. "Yes Sensei. Jeez that hurt." Inuyasha said rubbing his throbbing head. _'As if you didn't deserve it!' _Rin thought smiling to herself. "Ok whose touching my butt!" Rin shouted. "Sorry." Koga and Sesshomaru replied. "Remind me to never sit in between these two again." Rin said banging her head against the table. "Aw poor Rin." Riza said patting her head. 'Help me!' Rin mouthed to anyone that was take her distress call. "Sorry there's no help for you." Kagura giggled. "Kill me now!" Rin shouted. "That could be arranged." Sesshomaru said. "Eep! I didn't mean it." Rin replied. "Oh ok." Sesshomaru looked rather hurt he hadn't got to use his sword in a while and Rin had just given him false hope.

"Stop it!" Rin shouted smacking both Sesshomaru and Koga, the whole cafeteria heard and stopped what they were doing to look at Rin. After about a minute everyone went back to their own conversations leaving a very red faced Rin. "We didn't even do anything this time." Koga said defensively. "That one was me!" Miroku smiled. "I hate you!" Rin shouted as she got up and stormed out of the cafeteria. "Sango was just looking for you." Winry said. "She was?" Miroku now felt awful he had just got done asking a very pretty girl to bear his children with which she responded with a slap on the face and kick in the shin. "You guys are so gross!" Kagome stated. "It can't be worse than Ayame's constant stories." Yuki said. "Or Shigure's joining in!" Kyo replied. "I need to take a trip." Yuki stated. "I'm going to take a very long trip and never come back." Kyo responded after a minute. "Oh but Kyon-Kyon who would we torture?" Ed asked using Kyo's beloved nickname. "Stop calling me that!" Kyo shouted loud enough for the cafeteria to hear. "Al you're unusually quiet today." Kagura said. "Huh oh yeah sorry." Al replied going back off into space.

"I'm going to go check on Sango and Rin they've been gone awfully long." Winry said standing up and leaving the lunchroom. When she left she heard yelling a lot of it to, she followed the voices until she came upon Rin and Sango but with them was Kikyo and her group, nothing good would come of this. Sango was bloody lipped and already had a black eye; Rin had a slight limp and what looked like a black eye also. "Come on Sango give me your best shot." Kikyo teased. Kikyo didn't even seemed to be scratched she guessed it was because her group mostly guys were beating the girls. Winry ran back to the lunchroom as fast as her legs would allow she ran up to the table and tried to speak. "Fight… Kikyo… Sango… Rin…" Winry managed to pant out. "Wait what?" Inuyasha asked. "Wait Kikyo, Sango and Rin are fighting?" Al asked. Winry nodded and tried to catch her breath. "Come on lets go!" Kagome shouted standing up and dashing toward the doors. Everyone stood up and Winry lead them to where the fight was… well where it had been. Sango and Rin lay on the floor Rin was struggling to get up, as Sango lay unconscious on the floor. "Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted rushing to her side. "Sango… Sango!" Miroku shouted also rushing to her side.

"I'm going to kill… her!" Rin managed to say before passing out in Sesshomaru's arms. "Yuki…" Tohru whispered grabbing Yuki's arm. "It's ok we'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again." Yuki replied.

**: Flashback to what happened earlier: **

"Hey Sango." Rin said sitting on the bench. "Hey." Sango managed to say as another tear escaped her eye. "What's wrong?" Rin asked giving the other girl a hug. "Miroku… all he cares about are other girls and when I try to tell him I like him he's never there to listen." Sango said. "I'm sorry if it makes you feel any better I just made a total idiot of myself in the lunchroom." Rin said with a small chuckle. "What happened?" Sango asked. "Koga and Sesshomaru touched my butt then Miroku and I yelled really loud so yeah." Rin replied. Sango giggled making Rin smile. "Yes your smiling now we can go and kick Miroku's butt together just think a world without perverted guys touching our butts!" Rin stated. Sango laughed and wiped away the other tears that insisted on falling. "Hey losers!" Kikyo snarled she couldn't stand laughing. Well she couldn't stand really anything. "Oh look the walking clay pot lives." Rin said with a sigh. "Shut up!" Kikyo stated. "Oh I'm sorry what I meant to was you look lovely! Did you by any chance add more clay to yourself? Cause you look a little tan." Rin shot with a laugh. Kikyo said nothing but a small group of guys and girls but mostly guys formed around her. _'Can she not go anywhere without those people! Man if she wants to fight this is going to be an unfair fight!'_ Sango thought standing up and getting into a fighting stance.

One of the guys made the first move he caught Rin off guard and knocked her to the floor. She tried to get up but he began kicking her in the side Rin yelped in pain. _'Big mistake.'_ Rin thought as he kicked her harder. Sango was going to go after him but another one of the guys grabbed her. Rin was finally able to get up after Sango managed to fight her guy off her that was about when Winry showed up.

**: End Flashback: **

**Author's note: What'd ya think huh? huh? Ok read and reveiw and you get a cookie! (Shows everyone cookies) (Hands people that read and reveiw a cookie) yay ok bye now! **


	7. Chapter 7: Snowball fight!

**Author's note: Sorry i update late at night it's just usually i'm done playing video games and other games so i can get my frustration out and besides i have writers block but i know what's gonna happen for chapter 8 got most of that planned out! so ok here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Snowball fight!

"Where is she?" An angry Rin shouted waking up. "She's gone calm down." Sesshomaru said sitting beside Rin. Rin looked around the room… she was in Sesshomaru's room and it was… just him… and her. She blushed slightly and smiled at him. Sesshomaru got up and sat behind her, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Rin dug her fingernails into Sesshomaru's hand until he let go of her. "My sides hurt please don't touch them." Rin said as a small tear ran down her cheek. Sesshomaru got up and went to Rin's side he lifted her shirt up enough to see what was wrong. He saw yellows mixed with blues, blacks and other colors needed to make a bruise! "What happened?" Sesshomaru asked letting go of her shirt. "It was an unfair fight those guys beat the every living out of us… how's Sango?" Rin asked. "She's in Inuyasha's room still Miroku's with her." Sesshomaru said. "Guys? You mean as in guys, guys? Not girls? Are you sure they weren't cross dressers?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes I mean guys! I hope they weren't cross dressers… some of them were kinda cute." Rin admitted. Sesshomaru sighed, "But not as cute as you." Rin said aloud without really meaning to. Rin blushed at what she had just said. "Really now?" Sesshomaru asked. "Maybe." Rin said trying to play hard to get. _'Stupid Rin stupid you don't even know if he likes you!' _Rin thought mentally cursing herself. Sesshomaru smiled a devilish smile he leaned in till their foreheads were touching. Rin blushed an even darker color. Sesshomaru closed the gap and had Rin pinned down on the bed kissing her. _'His lips are so soft! So warm to! Ah what am I thinking? Oh who cares I've been waiting a long time for this! It's even better than in the dreams.' _Rin thought.

"Guys have you…. Ohhhh go Sesshomaru!" Miroku shouted. Rin snapped back to reality and pushed Sesshomaru off her, Sesshomaru tried to catch his balance at the sudden push he ended up on the floor. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru growled. "Do you know where Sango is?" Miroku asked. "No why? How do you lose an unconscious girl?" Sesshomaru asked anger rising in his voice. "I don't know I just went to the bathroom and when I came back she was gone!" Miroku cried. "Don't worry do you think she woke up?" Rin asked. Miroku paused a moment. "You know that never hit me." Miroku said as he walked out of the room. _'Idiot.' _Rin and Sesshomaru thought. "Sango there you are!" Miroku's voice came from the other side of the door. "Well at least we know she woke up." Rin said standing up and slightly limping out of the room. Sesshomaru stood up and took her hand in his he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for?" Rin asked blushing. "Can't a guy tell a girl he loves her the best way he knows how?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight blush. "Yeah I guess he can." Rin replied walking out of the room and downstairs. SLAP! "How many times do I have to tell you don't touch mine or other women's butts!" Sango shouted leaving a red handprint on Miroku's cheek. "I love you to!" Miroku replied grabbing her waist and pulling her into a hug. Sango sighed, "Your worse than Roy." Sango said. "I'm not that bad am I?" Roy asked. Everyone turned their heads away from Roy and said nothing.

"Hey look its snowing outside." Koga called staring out the window his tail wagging. (A/N: Hahaha! I forgot to mention its winter time so yeah.) "Hey I have an idea." Winry said smiling. "This can't be good." Kyo stated. "Aw come on just hear her out I'm sure it's not to bad." Tohru replied. "I don't know may I remind you of last time?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah when we pranked you all?" Kagura asked smiling. "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted turning away. "Go on Winry." Riza urged. "What if we have a snowball fight girls against guys!" Winry replied. "That doesn't sound to bad." Kohaku said. "Can we be on the girls team?" Souta asked. "Why?" Yuki and Kagome chorused. "Because you'll win." Souta replied. "Thanks for the help." Al stated with a huff. "Hmph!" Was all Ed said. "Aw he's so cute! I say yes. And besides he right we will win we are victorious!" Sango stated with much pride. "Pride comes before the fall." Kagome warned her best friend. "Sorry got a little carried away." Sango replied with a slight smile. Koga's tail began to work over time, "Can we, can we? Please?" Koga begged his tail wagging fifty miles an hour. "Fine will it shut you up!?" Inuyasha shouted. "Yes!" Koga exclaimed. "I'm guessing he likes snow." Rin replied. "You have no idea." Sesshomaru said.

**: Flash Back (Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru are kids): **

"What's that huh, what is it?" Koga asked pointing to the white winter wonderland that lay before Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru. "It's called snow you idiot." Sesshomaru replied. Koga jumped up in the air and raced toward the snow.

He dove in and began to roll around before he got cold and had to go inside and put on warmer clothes. Koga jumped back in and began to eat it all. "Hey don't eat it all! You have to leave enough for my snowman!" Inuyasha cried out. Koga wagged his tail and ran over to Inuyasha. "Is it dead?" Koga asked inspecting the snowman. "I don't know… help me find his eyes." Inuyasha replied. "How'd he lose his eyes?" Koga asked. "What do you mean how he just made it!" Sesshomaru stated picking up two rocks and placing them on the snowman. "Now a carrot for the nose… Sesshomaru help me up!" Inuyasha said. "Just let me do it." Sesshomaru complained. "No I want to!" Inuyasha cried. "Fine!" Sesshomaru said getting on his hands and knees so Inuyasha could stand on his back. Inuyasha carefully climbed on Sesshomaru's back he slowly stood up and placed the carrot on the snowman. "Koga! Don't even touch it!" Sesshomaru shouted from his stance on the ground. "Awww but why not?" Koga asked poking smalls holes in the snowman's back. "Because!" Inuyasha stated jumping off Sesshomaru's back and gathering more rocks for the mouth.

Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Koga's tail so he would ruin the snowman before they finished it. Inuyasha put the rocks in the form of a mouth on the snowman he smiled and stood back to look at his masterpiece. Sesshomaru let go of Koga and stood beside Inuyasha to admire the work they had done. Koga jumped from one spot to another in the snow. "Koga come look at our snowman!" Inuyasha called. Koga bounced over his tail again working over time. "Cool." Koga said looking at the snowman. Inuyasha walked around the snowman to make sure it looked ok. "Hey why are there holes in the snowman's back?" Inuyasha asked. "And why do they spell out '_I ate snow!'" _Inuyasha asked. "Ummm…" Koga began before he took off in the snow again.

**: End Flashback:**

**Author's note: How'd ya like it let me know ok well i'll work on chapter 8 tommrrow i'm sleepy night! i mean bye! remember read and reveiw the more you reveiw the more i type the story faster and the faster you get to read the next chapter so reveiw! alright bye now!**


	8. Chapter 8: The brawl

Chapter 8: The brawl

After getting into teams that was girls plus Souta and Kohaku against guys they went outside and drew a line in the snow. "You cannot cross this line if you do you have to come over here and help us, same thing for if we cross the line." Sesshomaru said. "How do we get back to our regular team?" Rin asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "You have to hit one of us." Sesshomaru replied. "One hit and you're out right?" Kagura asked. "Yes ready?" Sesshomaru asked. "Ready!" Everyone shouted. Almost everyone was ready Inuyasha was off making another snowman he said he would be in the fight later. "When one snowball is…." SPLAT! The girls had thrown the first snowball. Sesshomaru was covered with snow thanks to Riza being an Alchemist she made the snowball a lot bigger and since Winry was used to holding heavy stuff like auto mail she gave it to her to throw. The girls laughed and Sesshomaru seethed with anger. SPLAT, SPLAT! The girls kept throwing snowballs at him for the fun of it. "I love you Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted from the other side. Sesshomaru sulked off to help Inuyasha finish his snowman. _'Just like old times.' _Sesshomaru thought. "We should get Koga out last look at him." Souta said as the girls began to discuss their next target. "I know he's like a bunny so cute yet so much energy!" Kagome responded. Koga was hopping from one place in the snow to the other.

"We should get Roy." Riza said as another snowball just missed her. "Missed!" Riza called. "Or what about Kyo?" Tohru asked as she moved her head so a flying snowball wouldn't hit her. "He already doesn't like it best to just get him out… or make him stay in the whole time." Sango laughed. "Yeah that would be funny." Winry said. "So it's settled we go after Roy?" Kagura asked. "Yeah." Rin responded. "So it's settled we go after Riza?" Ed asked. "Yep." Miroku replied. Kohaku picked up some snow packed it and aimed at Roy he threw it and once it hit him it dissolved. "Whose throwing water at me?" Roy asked looking around. "But… but… it was just a snowball a second ago." Kohaku stammered as a flying snowball him in the chest. "Ed what was that?! That's not Riza!" Kyo shouted. "Yuki were are you going?" Tohru called from the other side. "I don't feel so well." Yuki responded. _'Oh no his azama must be acting up.'_ Tohru thought rushing over to Yuki. "Yuki are you ok?" Tohru asked. Yuki only fell to the ground he felt awful! "Yuki!" Kyo shouted rushing over. "Dang it! We need Hatori!" Kyo shouted trying his best not to cuss in front of Tohru. "You guys keep playing we'll be back in a minute." Tohru said as she and Kyo helped Yuki up and into the house. "Aw poor Yun-Yun." Sango said grabbing a snowball and aiming it toward the pervert of a monk Miroku. She threw it and it hit Miroku just as Roy threw one and it hit her. After about five minutes Kyo and Tohru joined the game Yuki was asleep on the couch. The only people that were left was Kyo, Koga, Tohru, and Souta. They had finally figured out how to get Roy out Riza used her alchemy to bring Inuyasha's snowman and drop it on Roy. Amazingly not all the snow at once melted so he did get hit with some snow, enough to get him out anyway. Inuyasha wasn't too happy that she had used his creation to get Roy out but he was the next to get out. Koga was still bouncing around Kyo was shouting at him and Tohru got him out.

Kyo sulked away Koga stopped bouncing long enough to throw a snowball and it hit Kohaku. "It's up to you!" Souta called walking away. Tohru made a snowball and watched Koga for a moment she watched his pattern of were he hopped next once she thought she had it down she threw the snowball to were he would go next barely missing him. Koga stood up and threw a snowball at her Tohru ducked and countered with another one she had quickly gotten she threw it and it hit Koga square on the chest. "What are you losers doing?" Kikyo asked walking over to Inuyasha. Kagome was mad she didn't like Kikyo and she certainly didn't like Kikyo around Inuyasha! "Go away." Inuyasha said standing up and walking off. Kagome let out a sigh of relief in her head at least he didn't like her. "Inuyasha remember the time you told me you loved me?" Kikyo asked hoping to cause a fight between her and that stupid priestess. "Yeah I do I'm sorry Kagome I got drunk on that night and I forgot to tell you." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome. This caused giggles from the guys and girls. Kagome smiled back. Inuyasha walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I don't love her I only have eyes for you." Kagome blushed. She flashed him the, 'I love you.' Sign. Inuyasha smiled and did the sign.

Sesshomaru growled there were out here for one reason and one reason only to have a little bit of fun! But no here came Kikyo to mess it all up! Rin started to march over if it was a fight she wanted it was a fight she'd get and lose! "You stupid clay pot no one wants you here just go or better yet let me kill you so you can leave us all alone!" Rin shouted punching Kikyo in the face. "Look Kikyo go away." Ed responded. "Why would I want to do that?" Kikyo asked. A smile never leaving her face. "What's that?" Rin asked backing up. Kikyo continued to smile. "What… what are you going to do?" Tohru stammered. "Something I should have done a long time ago." Kikyo replied laughing.

**Author's note: Slight cliff hanger hmmm wonder what's gonna happen? i cant tell you bye now! also reveiw! bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Authoress note

**Authoress note: ok ummmm this sounds stupid no matter how i put it! i need some ideas!!!!!!!!! cuz i've just ran out of ideas and i have major writer's block and i'm hoping to finish this story up before i leave on the 29th to go to Six flags! so if you have any ideas for this story i dont care if you private message me or leave it in a reveiw! i could care less! but please give me some ideas! and i will give you a cookie! (Waves cookies!) also i will personally thank you over and over and over! ok well you get the idea! but still if you have any ideas tell me! i need them i can't think of anything! bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The rescue

**Author's note: Thank you Greendayluver93 and Christine819 for the ideas they really helped me and i put them to good use i hope! ok here's chapter 10! **

Chapter 10: The rescue

Kikyo charged at Rin with a small knife Rin could only stand there in horror as old memories came back to her. "Get out of the way!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin still didn't move, in an instant Sesshomaru was beside Rin he pushed her out of the way as she stabbed him in the chest. Rin fell to the ground and snapped back to reality. "Sess… Sessh… Sesshomaru?" Rin stammered. Leaving the knife there Kikyo thought it would be easier to just to beat the ever living out of Rin again. She pulled Rin up by her shirt collar and took a couple swings just as Sesshomaru came to her rescue again! This time he couldn't get to her, it was like a barrier was keeping him out and her and Rin in. Everyone watched as Rin tried to get away but to no avail. "Leave her alone!" Sesshomaru shouted as Kikyo kicked Rin back to the ground. "What are you going to do about it?" Kikyo smirked kicking her again. Sesshomaru was mad his eyes began to change red and his nails got longer. He began to transform into a dog a really, really big dog! That bubble barrier was no match for him he broke it quickly and settled an old score with Kikyo. Kikyo fired an arrow at Sesshomaru it hit him in the leg, normally he wouldn't care but since Kikyo was a miko it hurt! Kagome ran inside and tried to not to wake Yuki she grabbed her bow and quivers and rushed back outside. Rin in a desperate attempt to get away was carried by Ed bridal style away from the fight and inside so she could get treated. "Thank you Ed." Rin replied hugging him. "No problem. Are you ok?" Ed asked. "My side hurts." Rin responded lifting her shirt up enough to show Ed her bruise. Ed winced that had to hurt. _'Poor Rin well at least she has Sesshomaru and by the way he acts he's not going to let anything happen to her… not purposely anyway.' _Ed thought.

Outside the battle raged on. Kagome aimed her arrow and shot it at Kikyo but she sensed it and dodged it quickly. Sesshomaru was returning back to normal Rin was safe and right now that was all that mattered. Kagome took another shot but again it missed. _'How are we going to kill her?' _Kagome thought frustrated.

Kikyo was busy facing Kagome her back was toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru readied his poison claws and before she could move he had stabbed her with them causing her to die. She turned to dust and a small wind carried her away. "Rin… Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted rushing into the house. "Awww." The girls said. "Ewww." The guys replied. Kagome made a snowball and threw it at Inuyasha it hit him on the head and a small bump (Like in the animes) appeared. "Ok who threw that? That had a rock in it!" Inuyasha shouted. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Kagome shouted running up and kissing it for him, without even meaning to her lips touched his; she pulled back and ran in the house with the others. Inuyasha stood there for a moment what had just happened?

Once she got inside she saw Sesshomaru on top of Rin holding her down as Riza tended to her wounds. "Stop moving!" Sesshomaru shouted as Rin tried to free her hands. "No! It hurts!" Rin shouted back. Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm stronger and I'm not getting off you until she's done." Sesshomaru stated. "Fine! Your so mean." Rin retorted. Sesshomaru loosened his grip enough to were Rin could get away. She jumped up and over Riza and began to run, Sesshomaru chased her and finally caught her. He put the struggling Rin back on the couch and got back on top holding her hands and legs down. "I'll get you back for this." Rin complained. "Where trying to help you." Riza replied dabbing some ointment on a cotton ball and lightly rubbing it on her side were most of the cuts were. "As fun as this may be we gotta get home, we'll see ya tomorrow at school bye!" Winry said as she Al and Ed left. "Yeah we better get home to see ya." Kagura said as she Tohru, Kyo and Yuki left. "Are you feeling ok Yuki?" Tohru asked. "A little bit." Yuki replied. Tohru smiled and kissed Yuki on the cheek and ran to catch up with Kagura. "Go Tohru!" Sango called.

"Come on Kohaku we need to go home. Bye guys." Sango said as she waved and left. "Bye Souta bye guys!" Kohaku called. "Bye!" Everyone else called. "Riza I'll take you home if you want. I mean when you're done." Roy responded with a slight blush. "That'd be nice… thank you Roy." Riza said turning her attention back to Rin. "I'm off!" Koga announced. "Bye." Everyone replied as Koga left. "Come on Souta we better leave to or mom's gonna worry." Kagome replied. As Kagome and Souta left Souta turned back around and asked, "Inuyasha are you coming?" "Huh yeah." Inuyasha replied standing up and following Souta. "Good bye everyone see you tomorrow." Miroku said leaving. Once the house was in view Souta rushed in and ran to the kitchen he was hungry. Just as Kagome was about to go in Inuyasha stopped her. "About earlier today…" Inuyasha started. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you with a rock I didn't know it had one in there." Kagome responded totally clueless. "No I mean when… Kagome I… just let me show you." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome close and kissing her. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock but she soon relaxed closed her eyes and kissed him back. _'His lips are so soft and warm to!' _Kagome thought. "Kagome, Inuyasha is ra… ewww guys get a room!" Souta exclaimed going back inside. Kagome would have pushed Inuyasha away from her but she didn't hear him they were to wrapped up in there own little world.

After about five minutes both of their lungs were screaming for air they pulled apart and for air. "Kag… Kagome… I… I love you." Inuyasha stammered out. Kagome blushed, _'Out of all the girls he loves me? Wow I thought he loved that clay pot! But he loves me!' _Kagome's mind shouted. "I love you to Inuyasha… your not just saying that cuz Kikyo's dead are you?" Kagome asked. "No! I've always loved you its just it's taken me this long to finally tell you… is that bad?" Inuyasha asked. "No it's great kinda like you." Kagome said her lips lightly brushing against his. Kagome turned and walked in the house along with Inuyasha ever since his parents had died Kagome's mom said it would be ok to take Inuyasha in. "They were making out mom I saw them!" Souta shouted. Kagome blushed and so did Inuyasha. Kagome's mom just smiled and patted Souta on the head, "Ramen's ready." She announced. "Ramen!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome slapped her face. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

Back at Rin's

"I said I was sorry!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin lay curled in a ball on the floor they were making out but Sesshomaru forgot about Rin's bruise and accidentally poked it pretty hard. "It's ok just don't touch my side." Rin squeaked. Sesshomaru got up and picked up Rin, "I still love you if that makes you feel any better." Sesshomaru said. "Makes me feel a little bit better." Rin said uncurling herself and kissing Sesshomaru on the nose.

**Author's note: thanks again Christine819 and Greendayluver93! ok well if you still have any ideas i would love to hear them and i will put them to great use and no i will not bring Kikyo back she's evil and no one likes her! ok well i dont like her! ok well read and reveiw!**


	11. Chapter 11: Awkward moments told!

**Author's note: Ok here's another chapter and thank you for reveiwing it keeps me going! ok well bye!**

Chapter 11: Awkward moments told!

Lunch came earlier or so Riza thought anyway, she met Winry and Tohru on the way to the lunchroom. As they walked in they saw some of the girls talking they said something to the guys and went and sat at another table. This was unusual the only time the girls didn't want to sit with the guys was when something bad happened or something important. The three girls got their lunch and sat down. "Ok Rin and Kagome you have to spill! Koga said that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't come home last night!" Kagura stated. "Your point being… what?" Rin asked. "My point being what happened?" Kagura asked. "Nothing! He stayed over at my house that's all." Rin said. "Is that all?" Winry asked confused. "Yeah we did nothing." Rin lied. Of course they did something they made out and fell asleep! "Rin you're blushing! What happened?" Sango questioned. "Ok well I told Sesshy he could sleep in the guests room… and I went to bed earlier and I went to the guest room and fell asleep and when he came in he saw me and we cuddled ARE YOU HAPPY?!" Rin shouted that last part a little to loud. "Awww so cute!" Tohru replied. "And you Kagome what happened?" Winry asked. "Besides Professor Snuggle Bear catching me and Inuyasha kissing nothing." Kagome lied.

"Liar! Tell us right now!" Rin demanded. "No it's super embarrassing!" Kagome protested. "If I had to tell mine you have to tell yours!" Rin replied. "Fine! Ok umm Souta tried to get Inuyasha to take a bubble bath with him and again the water was to hot and well lets just say from the run to the bathroom all the way to my room all the bubbles were gone." Kagome said her face turning red. "So he came in your room naked?" Tohru asked. Kagome nodded, the girls couldn't contain their laughter Winry laughed so hard milk shot out of her nose. "Wow umm ok what else happened?" Sango asked. "It gets worse." Kagome replied. "Let me guess he saw you naked?" Sango asked. Kagome's face turned even redder, "Not exactly lets just say I left my clothes in my room and when I came out Inuyasha was there." Kagome replied. "So he caught you in a towel?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded, "Wow that must have been an awkward night so what else happened?" Winry questioned. "Well then I was so embarrassed I kept telling him to sit until I got my clothes and went back to the bathroom." Kagome lied. "Your such a liar you're blushing like crazy what really happened? Or should we ask Professor Snuggle Bear because he seems to know a lot about what happened last night." Sango threatened.

"You guys wouldn't." Kagome started. "Oh yes we would." Riza responded. "Fine! So Inuyasha saw me and well… we umm… yeah…" Kagome stammered. "Oh my gosh you didn't!" Riza replied. "What no! Not that no! No!" Kagome shouted. "Well you made it sound like you guys had sex." Tohru replied. "I thought we all agreed to keep this conversation PG rated." Sango replied. "Sorry we weren't here." Tohru said. "Oh yeah I forgot ok Kagome continue!" Sango stated. "Well we kissed and things ok you know what we were really close but then Professor Snuggle Bear interrupted!" Kagome shouted. "Can you tell Souta something for me?" Sango asked. "Yeah sure what?" Kagome asked. "Tell Souta I would be happy to poke out his minds eye for having to see all that." Sango replied giggling. "Shut up what happened between you and Miroku I hear you guys had a nice night." Kagome responded. "What are you talking about?" Sango asked. "Mr. Bunny Wunny talked to Professor Snuggle Bear and lets just say they had a pretty weird conversation about you and Miroku." Kagome stated. "Sango what'd you guys do?" Riza asked. As Sango began to explain her night with Miroku, Miroku was off trying to avoid the guys who were listing to the girls conversation. "Hey guys." Miroku replied hopping in the lunchroom. "Sounds like you had a pretty eventful night with Sango." Sesshomaru stated. "Oh so you heard?" Miroku asked. "Dude you know if she gets pregnant then no more girls for you!" Ed replied. "I know but we were so caught up in the moment and besides there's only one girl out there for me and that's her!" Miroku stated.

"And you guys said mine was bad." Kagome stated. "So do you know if you're pregnant?" Winry asked. "Yeah… I'm not!" Sango stated. Everyone gave a sigh of relief especially Miroku. "Your not going to go after other girls are you?" Al asked as Miroku turned away. "Nope! You'll see later." Miroku replied hopping off and out of the lunchroom. "Why is he hopping he looks like a bunny!" Kyo stated. "Maybe he is a bunny." Koga joked. "Shut up!" Kyo shouted. "Detention Kyo Sohma." A nearby teacher exclaimed. Yuki and Inuyasha just laughed at Kyo he always did that shout and then get detention. "Shut up!" Kyo shouted again. "Detention for a week!" The teacher stated. "Want to try for two?" She asked. "No Sensei." Kyo murmured. Inuyasha and Yuki waited till the teacher left before they continued to laugh at poor Kyo. "Nice one Sohma." Roy said throwing his trash away just as the bell rang signaling lunch ended and they had a ten-minute break. "So I was thinking." Kagura started. "Yeah you seem to be doing that a lot lately." Winry joked. "Shut up and listen!" Kagura said stopping at her locker. "Ok what?" Winry asked. "I heard about this new club and it opens this Friday and I think we should get everyone including the guys to come with us what do you think?" Kagura asked closing her locker and walking to class. "Sounds good yeah." Winry responded. "So we'll go! Yes!" Kagura shouted hugging her friend. "Let's just hope the guys want to go to." Winry said. "Oh they'll want to come." Kagura winked. "What do you have planned?" Winry asked. "You'll see." Kagura said taking her seat.

**Author's note: Ohhh what does Kagura have up her sleeve? And what about Miroku? Well here's a preveiw about what's gonna happen. **

"Be quiet Rin!" Kagura hissed as Sesshomaru carried Rin in the house. "I'm flying!" Rin shouted giggling. "Well this is an experince i will never ever forget!" Ed replied laughing. "Great this wasn't suppossed to happen now what am I gonna do?" Kagura asked.

"Be calm that's what we'll get her back to normal... somehow." Kyo laughed a nervous laugh.


	12. Chapter 12:The club

**Author's note: sorry not a long chapter my mom's making me get off the computer well bye!**

Chapter 12: The Club

As class ended Kagura met up with Tohru she told her idea and Tohru agreed. That night on the phone the girls discussed Kagura's idea. "Can you hold on a second… No! Sesshy if you do that I'll kill you!" Rin shouted. "Wow I wonder what he's doing?" Tohru asked. "I wonder what he's not doing." Sango replied. "What do you mean?" Tohru asked. "Kagura you might want to explain it." Sango said. As Kagura began to explain Rin came back to the phone, "Sorry guys Sesshomaru is trying to listen in on the conversation." Rin said. "Yeah I bet he is." Riza laughed. "What?!" Rin shouted. "He's doing more than listing to the conversation isn't he?" Winry asked. "No I'm not!" Sesshomaru stated on the other line. "Sesshy!" Rin shouted running downstairs to see Sesshomaru hanging up the phone. "Ahh guys help Sesshy no!" Rin exclaimed. "Wow this is an awkward conversation." Kagome declared. "I know isn't it?" Tohru asked. "Hey hold on a second guys I have a message." Sango said checking her cell phone. "Oh my gosh! I wondered why Kohaku went to your house." Sango laughed. "What's going on?" Tohru asked. "Remember that show that Souta and Kohaku watch?" Sango asked. "Yeah…" Winry replied. "Well they're watching it." Kagome stated.

"Sesshy no! Bad doggie… bad!" Rin shouted. "Wow maybe we should hang up and let Rin and Sesshomaru finish what they're doing." Riza replied. "Shut up! Shut up!" Rin stated. "Ok, ok were sorry." Riza said. "That's right you better be!" Rin laughed. "What we better be sorry?" Riza asked. "Yes!" Rin giggled. "Well this conversation has taken a turn from awkward to insane!" Kagome replied. "Hey are we going to go to that club or not?" Kagura asked. "Of course I already have my outfit picked out!" Sango stated. "Me to." Kagome said. "Same here." Riza replied. "Not me well not yet anyway." Tohru explained. "Hey I have something you can borrow." Kagura said. "I have my outfit ready." Rin replied. "So do I." Winry said. "Hey have you told Yuki you like him?" Kagome asked. "Well… umm… yes." Tohru squeaked. "Ah! Oh my gosh! What'd he say I have to know! Are you guys dating?" Sango squealed. "Yes we are dating and yes he said he liked me…. Well ok he said he loved me!" Tohru shouted. "Awww! You guys are like the cutest couple!" Rin stated. "Hey have you asked him and Kyo if they're going?" Riza asked. "Yeah they said they'd go. Oh and Kagura, Kyo says he loves you!" Tohru replied. After about another hour the girls got off the phone and went to bed, the next three days went by fast!

Before everyone knew it, it was Friday and the girls were at Kagura's getting ready, the guys met at Inuyasha's after they got dressed they left the house and went to pick up the girls. "Hello ladies!" Inuyasha started as he linked arms with Kagome. "Sango you look… wow." Miroku said. As the guys led the girls to the cars they drove to the club, which was called: Night City. (A/N: Do not make fun of the club's name! only I can do that it was spur of the moment!) They quickly got in and found their table Sango and Miroku went to go get the drinks while everyone else grabbed someone and headed to the dance floor. After a while Rin and Sesshomaru stopped so Rin could get something to drink, it tasted different it didn't taste like Mountain Dew… she didn't know what it tasted like she just drink it anyway. After about two hours and five drinks later Rin was feeling completely different! "Kyo!" Sesshomaru shouted spotting the orange hair. Kyo grabbed Kagura's hand and led her to the shouting Sesshomaru. "What's wrong?" Kyo asked. "This!" Sesshomaru stated pointing to the dancing Rin. "So what?" Kagura asked. "She's drunk!" Sesshomaru stated. "Sesshy come on lets go home just me and you." Rin slurred. "Oh my… Ok well…. Umm Kyo get everyone to come to my house! And I'll take Sesshomaru and Rin to my house." Kagura shouted over the loud music. Kyo nodded and rushed to find everyone else.

On the way home Sesshomaru had to sit in the backseat with Rin, he literally had to put her in his lap and hold her still because she tried to stick her head out the window… but she almost fell out of the car! "Sesshomaru you're so cute! I like you; you know what else I like? I like people." Rin laughed. Sesshomaru sighed he vowed to never ever get Rin drunk! If he did then this is what would happen. "Well at least we know our drinks got spiked." Kagura said as she turned in the driveway. "Be quiet Rin!" Kagura hissed as Sesshomaru carried Rin in the house. "I'm flying!" Rin shouted giggling. "Well this is an experience I will never ever forget!" Ed replied laughing. "Great this wasn't supposed to happen now what am I gonna do" Kagura asked. "Be calm that's what. We'll get her back to normal……….somehow." Kyo laughed a nervous laugh. "Sango… can I talk to you a minute?" Miroku asked. "Oh yeah sure." Sango stammered following Miroku into the kitchen. Miroku fumbled with the small velvet box he had tucked away in his jeans pocket. He held out the small box and Sango gently took it she opened it to reveal a small locket. "I love you Sango." Miroku said pulling her close and bringing her into a passionate kiss.

**Author's note: read and reveiw alright bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise visit!

**Author's note: here's chapter 13! Enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Surprise visit!

"Miroku… I thought… but… huh?" Sango asked clearly confused. "I love you." Miroku repeated. "Ever since I've known you, you've always been after girls and you've never said this to any girl much less me…. I love you to Miroku." Sango said hugging him. "The reason why I never said it to any girl was because they weren't as special as you… basically they weren't you! You always bail me out of trouble no girl much less Inuyasha and them has ever bailed me out you're the only one. Sango what I'm trying to say is… I love you more than anything in the world and I'm sorry that I ran off and asked other girls to bear my children I won't do that anymore if you just answer me when I ask this… will you be my girlfriend?" Miroku asked. "Yes I will." Sango said as Miroku pulled her into yet another kiss. "Awww super cute!" Winry squealed. The other girls were about to give there congrats when the doorbell rang. Kagura rushed to answer it standing outside was Shigure and Ayame. "Shigure… Ayame… hi." Kagura squeaked. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "They smell like Rin…drunk." Inuyasha stated. "How do you know what drunk smells like?" Ed asked. "I don't." Inuyasha responded. "You mean they smell like Sake and Beer?" Roy asked. "Yeah that's it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Everyone just stared at Inuyasha they were all thinking the same thing. _'Idiot.' _"Kyon-Kyon!" Ayame announced hugging the annoyed cat. "Let me go!" Kyo shouted trying to pry Ayame off of him. Everyone burst into giggles to which Kyo responded by saying this, "Shut up and help me! Is that catnip?" "No… why do you ask?" Shigure laughed. "Oh great here we go again." Al said as he watched Kyo sniff the catnip and go on a catnip high.

"What now? We have three drunk people and one person high on catnip!" Inuyasha shouted. By now Kyo, Shigure and Ayame were singing _**'Over the rainbow' **_"Come join us Yun-Yun!" Shigure urged. "Yun-Yun?" Sesshomaru asked coming down the stairs with Rin. "Shut up!" Yuki shouted. "Yun… I mean Yuki… wait!" Tohru called as Yuki stormed outside to oncoming blizzard. "Guys… you know there's a blizzard coming right?" Shippo asked walking in the open door holding hands with Kisa Sohma. "Oh no Yuki and Tohru are out there!" Winry said. Winry took off running outside with Ed and Al in tow. "Riza! What are you doing?" Roy asked. "I'm going to go help look for them." Riza responded. "No! Stay in here they'll find there way back before it gets bad… I know they will." Roy said wrapping his arms around Riza and pulling her to him. Riza blushed as the girls giggled. "Mine!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing Kagome and pulling her to him also. "Inuyasha I have a question." Shippo commented after a while. "What?" Inuyasha growled knowing he would say something stupid. "Are you becoming a girl?" Shippo asked. Well that stirred more than giggles from everyone, they tried to hold their laughter back but it just grew. Inuyasha calmly walked over and took his fist and began to pound Shippo's head. "Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome shouted.

"That blizzard is getting worse." Sango replied making everyone stop their laughing. "I hope there ok." Kagura replied. "This way guys!" Al shouted walking into the house followed by Ed, Yuki, Winry and Tohru. "Looks like we're gonna have to stay here tonight." Kagura said closing the door and looking out the window. "Great a whole night with them!" Kyo growled. "Oh Sesshy you look so cute! I just wanna hug you." Rin giggled. "Rin… how many of those drinks did you have?" Sesshomaru asked a bit concerned. "I dunno… maybe four or five… five that's a funny number Hahaha!" Rin said laughing. "Well this is very interesting… Kyo are you ok?" Kagura asked as Kyo was returning to his senses. "Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy." Kyo said. "Ayame! You know what I love you!" Shigure proclaimed. "Are they ummm gay?" Shippo asked backing up. "No they always act like this." Kisa said smiling. "Well that's a relief but I'm still getting a room that has a lock and doesn't include them in it!" Ed stated. "Where's Koga at?" Sango asked looking around. The door opened and in came a walking snowman, everyone but Shigure and Ayame screamed they just laughed. The snowman began to shake himself after about a minute of screaming and shaking they found out no one told Koga to come home… so he was out in the blizzard and just happened to find Kagura's house. Koga popped his knuckles and asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me?" "Simple reason… I didn't see you." Kyo said.

"Well this ought to be interesting to see." Kagome replied. "Oh yay a fight wonder who's gonna get win." Riza said sarcastically. "Me!" Rin shouted. "She's not ok is she?" Winry asked. "Not even the slightest bit." Sesshomaru said grabbing Rin and making her sit in his lap. "But Sesshy…" Rin started. "No ifs ands or buts about it! I'm not letting you get hurt now sit and hush." Sesshomaru stated. "Your so cute when your mad." Rin said giggling. "Someone help me." Sesshomaru mouthed. "No help for you." Koga stated. The hours passed by and soon everyone was fast asleep on the floor and couch. Kagome couldn't sleep she was restless she woke up and shook Sango and Kagura awake. She motioned for them to go upstairs so she could talk to them they nodded and silently went upstairs.

"What's up?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha that's what's up what if he still loves Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Hun Kikyo is gone." Kagura said. "I know that but…but… I caught him talking to Koga… and he said he really missed her." Kagome said as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "Are you serious that jerk!" Kagura stated. "Kagome… well what did you do after you heard that?" Sango asked. "I stayed there to listen to the rest of the conversation and Koga said that he was selfish because he had me and he thought Inuyasha was glad that Kikyo was dead… I don't know the rest gets fuzzy." Kagome said laying her head on Sango's shoulder. What the three girls didn't know was that Inuyasha had gotten up to go to the bathroom and had heard the whole conversation. "Do you love him?" Kagura asked. "Of course I do but… I don't compare to Kikyo so I guess I should just give up on him." Kagome said as a tear fell from her eye. "Look I won't say anything to Inuyasha if you don't want me to but I think it would be best if you two talked." Sango said. "She's right." Kagura agreed. "I don't know if I can guys…" Kagome started. Inuyasha heard enough he left and slowly walked down the stairs he curled into a ball and went back to sleep.

**: Flash back: **

"Koga I think I still love Kikyo." Inuyasha admitted. Koga's mouth dropped opened, "You what?" Koga asked astounded. "I said I think I still love Kikyo." Inuyasha repeated. "But I thought… you have Kagome man why do you need her! All she did was use you Kagome loves you can you not see that do you need glasses or something?" Koga shouted. "Shhh keep your voice down and yes I know Kikyo used me but… I don't know when I look at Kagome I want to blame her for Kikyo's death." Inuyasha said. "But she didn't kill her man! That was your brother! And you kissed her what about that how do you explain that huh? Let me guess that kiss meant nothing am I right?" Koga asked. "No it meant something its just that…" Inuyasha started.

"Don't even waste your breath man! Kagome loves you so much and you love that dead clay pot you'd chose her any day over Kagome I bet. Man you what you are… your selfish! You have someone who loves you to death and thinks the world of you but no! You kiss her and make her think you love her when you don't! You love Kikyo you know what man you always do this… she can't keep getting hurt by you! I swear if you break her heart again I'll be there this time to pick up the pieces and show her what true love is!" Koga stated walking out of the room frustrated.

**: End Flash back:**

**Author's note: Cliff hanger i know but i'm gonna start working on the next chapter now! i'll try to have it done by Sunday before i leave to go to Georgia if i dont have it finished then i'm really sorry! but i'll try my best ok so well i guess that's it oh and what will Inuyasha do now that he's heard her conversation with Kagura and Sango hmmmm... bye! **


	14. Chapter 14: Fighting occurs!

**Chapter 14: Fighting occurs**

The next morning everyone was up bright and early at the smell of pancakes. "Ow oh man my head hurts like crazy… Sesshomaru what… never mind." Rin said kissing Sesshomaru on the head as she wiggled out of his arms and went to the kitchen. "Morning sleepy head." Winry greeted. "What happened last night?" Rin asked. "Well besides Sesshomaru having to carry your drunken butt home nothing why do you ask?" Riza answered. "How did I get drunk?" Rin asked. "Well we found out someone spiked… ok well switched our drinks with beer." Kagura said flipping the pancakes over. Kagura had been filling Winry and Riza in on what had happened that previous night. Kagura then told Rin what happened, Rin was about to go and kick Inuyasha's butt, but Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately! Meanwhile Kagome was upstairs still sleeping.

**: Kagome's dream: **

Kagome sat up, she was on the hard barren ground she looked around and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo? But she was dead! Right… right?! "Kikyo I love you and I always will! I know that my brother killed you but… there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss you." Inuyasha was saying. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but found out she couldn't. _'She's dead! Inuyasha she's dead! What about me? You said you loved me! Inuyasha… Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought falling to the ground crying. "What about that kiss?" Kikyo asked. "That kiss meant nothing… don't you get it I'm in love with you and only you." Inuyasha answered. "Inuyasha I love you! Please bring me back I miss you… I need you." Kikyo responded.

"I will Kikyo I will." Inuyasha said pulling her into a kiss. _'NO! No! Inuyasha no! You promised you wouldn't hurt me you promised! I hate you!'_ Kagome thought.

**: End Kagome's dream: **

Inuyasha walked into the room just to hear the last part of what Kagome was screaming at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha shook Kagome until she woke up, Kagome looked at Inuyasha letting her vision clear before she faced the intruder that had woken her up… well she was kinda glad. "Kagome what the… why were you screaming?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome slapped Inuyasha and ran downstairs to see worried faces looking at her. "Hey what was that for?" Inuyasha asked. "You jerk!" Kagome shouted as tears blurred her vision. "Kagome." Riza whispered she felt awful and wasn't even happing to her! Kagome ran downstairs and ran outside through the cold winter morning. "What did you do to her?!" Winry shouted. "Nothing." Inuyasha said. "That's not what I heard! I heard you still love Kikyo!" Winry shouted standing up only to be pulled back down by Ed and Al. "Koga!" Inuyasha growled. "I didn't say anything!" Koga stated. "Kagome told me and Sango last night!" Kagura shouted by accident. "You!" Inuyasha said as his demon began to take over. "Leave her alone." Kyo said standing up and in front of Kagura.

"Guys stop it now!" Sesshomaru commanded. Shigure and Ayame had left earlier so they had no idea what was going on… well what was about to go on. "Calm down." Sesshomaru said to the angered hanyou. "Man she was gonna figure it out sooner or later." Koga said standing up and heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha growled. "To find Kagome." Koga stated walking outside. "Inuyasha calm down please she heard you and told us." Kagura said. "Your not helping." Roy whispered. "Well what do you expect me to say?" Kagura asked. "Nothing would be nice that way you won't get yourself killed." Ed hissed. "I'm scared." Riza and Tohru whispered. Yuki put his arm around Tohru and Roy did the same except he put his arm around Riza.

"Kagome!" Koga shouted as he went to the park. He saw a small figure on the swings, he rushed over sure enough it was Kagome. She was about to slap him when she found out it was Koga and not Inuyasha. "Hey… look I'm sorry about earlier today." Koga said. "You didn't do anything it was that jerk!" Kagome replied. _'Man I can't believe I'm going to do this! He better be thankful for this!'_ Koga thought. "He's not that bad… I mean sure he can be a jerk and mean and be totally insensitive!" Koga said acting girly to get Kagome to smile. Kagome smiled and giggled. "And did I mention his hair ugh! It's like totally awful and he like totally scratches his ears with his foot Ew!" Koga stated. Kagome began laughing so hard her sides hurt. "Thanks Koga I really needed that." Kagome said hugging her friend. "Look Inuyasha is like this… I don't know why but he is." Koga said.

"What he's always a jerk?" Kagome asked. "Yeah but I do know for sure he loves you like crazy! Something just came over him… when you heard us talking you heard everything but if you would have came back when he talked to me again he said something different." Koga explained.

**: Flash back: **

"Koga I have no idea what came over me but dang it I love her man I love Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "So you finally came to your senses?" Koga asked. "Yeah I thought about what you said and your right she used me and man when I spent that night with Kagome it was really nice to have her there." Inuyasha said pacing the floor making Koga a bit dizzy. "Yeah I bet it was you got to see her in a towel!" Koga said with a small chuckle. "Don't push it." Inuyasha stated. "Sorry… so exactly what made you change your mind?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha sighed and blushed, "I don't know I guess when she came back in the room fully dressed and we just talked… then she fell asleep in my arms." Inuyasha said. "That's cool I guess but you're really sure you love her and not Kikyo?" Koga asked. "I'm positive." Inuyasha said as he sat on the ground and began to scratch his ear with his foot. "Dude is your foot even clean?" Koga asked. "What are you my mother?" Inuyasha asked. "No! Whatever." Koga said getting up and walking off.

**: End flash back: **

"Just calm down!" Roy stated as Sesshomaru held the hanyou back from destroying anything and everything in his path. Inuyasha finally broke free and caught the scent of Koga he ran until he found the park he tackled Koga and began to growl a deadly growl. "Inuyasha get off him!" Kagome shouted she couldn't say 'sit' because if she did then she'd hurt Koga. Inuyasha continued to growl. "Listen I was just talking to Kagome." Koga said. Inuyasha got off of Koga and picked him up by his shirt collar. Kagome ran and pushed Inuyasha she ran over to Koga, "Are you ok?" Kagome asked. "Yeah I'm fine… move!" Koga shouted as he pushed Kagome out of the way of Inuyasha's attack toward her. "Leave her alone!" Koga shouted. "Why should I?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Inuyasha we weren't doing anything please don't hurt him." Kagome said. "Oh I'm not going to hurt him…"Inuyasha started as he ran and tackled Kagome. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes they were red and she knew his demon was taking over. "Inuyasha!" Tohru shouted as the rest of the group caught up. "Get off her brother now!" Sesshomaru commanded. "Leave me alone!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha please…" Kagome started. "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted taking his claws and scratching Kagome's face with them. "He's hurting her." Sango said. "Inuyasha!" Miroku said. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes, "Please Inuyasha…" Kagome started she was struck again but this time on the side. Kagome screamed in pain… he was either going to hurt her badly or kill her. "What are we going to do?" Sango asked the question that was on everyone's mind. What were they going to do they couldn't hurt Inuyasha without hurting Kagome even worse.

**Author's note: hey! Ok well ummm probably last chapter for tonight! so yeah ummm another cliff hanger! ha! shows you guys how much i lover you! lol ok well hope you enjoyed this chapter read and reveiw! **


	15. Chapter 15: Angry Hanyou makes for a

**Author's note: Thank you Loved Forever and -induviduality-has-a-name-me- thank you guys for your ideas! ok heres chapter 13! **

Chapter 13: Angry Hanyou Makes for a bad day.

_'Dang it! I'm the one who got her into this mess how am I going to get her out?' _Koga thought trying to think of something to get Inuyasha off of Kagome. Kagome couldn't say anything in her defense without getting striked. "Think guys we have to do something… ramen what about ramen?" Tohru asked. "Nope already tried that once it didn't work." Miroku said rolling up his sleeve to show everyone the scar Inuyasha had so kindly given him. "I say we just go and kick his butt!" Winry proclaimed. "What good would that do?" Sesshomaru asked. "It would make us feel better well Winry anyway." Rin responded. "Inuyasha get off her! She didn't do anything it was me! I wanted to make her feel better because you were being a jerk! It's not her fault!" Koga shouted hoping Inuyasha would get off Kagome. It didn't work he just answered with a growl. (A/N: Ok you know the drill! _Inuyasha talking;_** Inuyasha's demon talking.** Now that we have that settled let's get back shall we?)

"**Lets kill her come on!" **

"_But we promised to protect her!"_

"**You mean you did I did no such thing! She's not worth it now Kikyo… Kikyo is." **

"_Is what worth something yeah right! Look I love Kagome and you took over me when I wasn't paying attention, you told Koga that I still loved Kikyo and… and you wanted Kagome to find out!" _

"**Hmmm you're not as dumb as I thought you were, true I did but Kikyo loves you and she still does." **

"_But Kikyo's dead right?" _

"**Well duh! But we can bring her back." **

"_She's a clay pot! I'm not bringing back a stupid clay pot!"_

"**Well fine! But I still say we kill her… is that ramen?" **

"_I like ramen… wait! No we aren't killing her now give me my body back now!" _

"**Like I'd do that are you crazy?" **

"_Crazy no, crazy about Kagome yes! I'd do anything for her and you know that!"_

"**Watch what your saying but didn't you once tell her you wanted to become a full fledged demon?" **

"_I did but that doesn't matter anymore… I don't need to become a demon to make me happy all I need is Kagome now give me my body back!!" _

Inuyasha started to fight back he wanted his body back and he wanted to stop hurting Kagome he loved her! He felt blood on his nails and fingers he was digging into someone's shoulder. He didn't know it was Kagome's she bit her tongue to keep her from crying out in pain. Inuyasha stood up he stumbled before finally collapsing in the snow, Kagome sat up and winced in pain her whole body ached. She managed to sway over to Inuyasha before falling on her knees and curling up beside him. "Kagome!" Sango gasped rushing over to help her best friend. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered before passing out in Koga's arms. Koga moved some of her hair out of the way he looked at Kagome how beautiful she looked.

He knew he couldn't have her but he was ok with that now. Sesshomaru sighed he picked up Inuyasha and threw him over his shoulder like he was his fluff. Everyone trudged back through the snow back to Kagura's house. Sesshomaru put Inuyasha on the couch while Koga put Kagome in Kagura's room after Winry treated her wounds. "What do we do now?" Ed asked looking over at the sleeping hanyou. "I don't know… today's been so eventful." Kyo responded. "Yeah it has." Yuki replied. Rin sighed and thought a moment she always came up with something but today she couldn't think of anything.

"Where are you going now?" Sesshomaru asked. "To play in the snow!" Koga announced hopping outside and into the snow. "He likes snow to much." Kyo stated. "Kinda like you like catnip?" Al asked. "Shut up!" Kyo shouted. "Oh! Oh! Lets go ice skating!" Rin replied. "What?" Riza asked. "Yeah there's a pond every winter that gets frozen and I've ice skated on it before come on it'll be fun!" Rin responded. "That's not such a bad idea but what about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Roy asked. "They need some alone time to talk anyway." Winry reasoned. "Yeah your right lets go!" Roy said. Everyone slipped on their ice skates; (A/N: And where did they get those ice skates you ask? I have no idea they just popped up! Don't question me! Lol) Once outside Sesshomaru put Koga over his shoulder because he didn't want to go. "But… but… but…" Koga whined. "Shut up and be happy." Sesshomaru said coldly. Sesshomaru threw Koga on the ice he began to slide everywhere, every time he tried to get up he fell down. The day progressed on everyone was having fun ice-skating except Koga who kept falling every time he stood up.

Inuyasha woke up with a sudden jolt; he looked around the empty room and heard voices. He slowly got up and walked into the room Kagome was in she was mumbling something about him. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry… Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted before waking up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room to see Inuyasha peering at her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as if he was a figment of her imagination. "Yeah?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome leapt from her spot on the bed into Inuyasha's arms were she belonged. She clung to him like he was going to leave her, "Hey its ok… its ok don't worry I'm right here." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha pulled Kagome back and took his shirt off, (A/N: He has two! So it's the red one k?) He handed it to Kagome and told her to go change shirts. Kagome did as she was told she came back a short while later and sat beside Inuyasha who picked her up and put her in his lap. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha said after a moment of silence. "For what?" Kagome asked. "If you still love Kikyo then I can't stop that… if you want to bring her back go ahead it's up to you." Kagome replied as she started to get up. Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome down the stairs he grabbed her hand and turned her so she faced him a small tear escaped her eye. Everyone was just returning to the house when they saw through the window what was going on they piled up at the door to listen. "Oh my gosh!" Rin squealed silently. "Kagome… I don't love Kikyo that's the whole thing the weird thing about this is that my demon took over I didn't know but he was the one who told Koga I loved her… I don't I only love you!" Inuyasha said wiping away the stray tear and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Awww they are so cute." Kagura said. Kyo pulled Kagura away from the audience that Kagome and Inuyasha had. "Kagura… I…umm… I…" Kyo stammered this was hard for him to say he had never once told a girl he loved her! "You what?" Kagura asked. "I love you." Kyo finally managed to say. Kagura smiled and said, "I love you to." Shippo just 'happened' to be walking by and he just 'happened' to bump into Kyo who kissed Kagura. Kagura was surprised by the sudden display of affection but nonetheless kissed Kyo back. The girls cheered the new couple the guys didn't say anything of course!

**Author's note: again thank you -induviduality-has-a-name-me- and Loved Forever oh and if you have any more ideas they will be greatly apperciated (sp?) ok well bye for now! **


	16. Chapter 16: Alls well that ends well

**Author's note: Last chapter! **

**Chapter 14: Alls well that ends well**

Alls well that ends well right? Well maybe… Ed with the help of Al finally told Winry how he felt about her… ok well Al had to do all the talking because Ed was so nervous. Tohru and Yuki started dating shortly after, along with Roy and Riza. I guess you could say everyone got who they wanted. Inuyasha and Kagome are still in love, the ones everyone is worried about it Miroku and Sango. Well mostly Miroku, he promised Sango not to go after any more women he's still holding up to that promise I think. Sesshomaru and Rin are still dating and soon to be married after Sesshomaru finally popped the question. Koga's still on the look out as well as Al. But even through all the trails they were put through everyone still managed to be friends.

It was supposed to be a simple girls only sleep over but it turned into to so much more! Drama all around but it brought everyone closer together as…. As a family I guess you could say. Everyone found love well except for Al and Koga… and not to mention Kikyo but she's dead so who cares? But life is now back to normal so come on lets go check on our favorite couples and see how they're doing.

"Inuyasha hand it over now!" Kagome shouted chasing Inuyasha around the house. "NEVER!" Inuyasha shouted jumping on the fridge and eating the ramen he stole from Kagome. "Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "You wouldn't." Inuyasha said. "Oh I would. I'd be happy to share the ramen with you." Kagome stated. "Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes really. Now come down." Kagome said as Inuyasha slowly came down from the fridge. Kagome handed Inuyasha another fork and both dug into the last ramen. "Hey! I was saving that for me!" Souta shouted coming into the kitchen. "Run!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted rushing up to Kagome's room and locking the door.

"Miroku it's beautiful!" Sango shouted hugging Miroku. "I saw you admiring it one day and I thought you'd like it." Miroku said smiling as he slipped the engagement ring on Sango's finger. "I will marry you… because I love you." Sango said smiling as she cuddled up into Miroku's arms. "Hey sis…. Ok now that… that's just disgusting!" Kohaku stated walking away from the kissing couple. "He'll like girls one day." Sango said. "I hope he will." Miroku teased. "Shut up! Don't jinx him!" Sango laughed.

"Roy? Roy! Ok you know how much I hate haunted houses." Riza exclaimed as she walked around the creepy house. "It's not haunted." Roy said. Riza screamed and jumped into Roy's arms. Roy smiled and kissed the top of her nose "I hate you right now." Riza responded trying hard not to laugh. "Your going to laugh… any minute now your going to laugh." Roy said. Riza couldn't hold it in she laughed so hard her sides hurt. "Hey guys!" Kyo said also holding a scared Kagura. "Huh I see he had the same idea as bird brain over here." Riza said to Kagura. "I'll drop you." Roy threatened. "Drop me and I'll lock my room door, window and everything else so you can't get in." Riza said. "Burn!" Kagura shouted. "Man she got you good." Kyo said. "Can we get out of here? I don't like creepy old houses." Kagura said. "It's not that bad unless…" Kyo started. "You tell a ghost story and I'm locking everything that has a lock so _you_ can't get in." Kagura said with a smile. "Burn!" Riza shouted. "I'm so proud of you." Riza said. "Thank you I learned from the best." Kagura said with a smile.

"Finally that stupid cat out of the house and perverted dog it's just me and you." Yuki said as Tohru snuggled close to Yuki. They were going to watch a scary movie Yuki liked watching scary movies with Tohru it always ended up as Tohru completely being in Yuki's lap. He liked that! Yuki liked spending time with Tohru he didn't like to be called his nickname but Tohru kept insisting it was cute, so Yuki was the only one who let Tohru call him Yun-Yun and get away with it. "I love you Yun-Yun" Tohru said with a slight yawn. "I love you to." Yuki said kissing the top of Tohru's head just as the movie started.

"Ed I don't know if this is such a good idea." Winry started looking from the lake to the rock sled. "Aw come on me and Al used to do this a bunch when we were little!" Ed stated. "Yeah and I was always the one who tried to stop you!" Winry shouted. Ed pushed the rock sled and got on. "If we die I blame you." Winry stated. "I love you to!" Ed shouted back. The sled continued down the hill until it unexpectedly hit a boulder causing Ed and Winry to fly into the air and land in the lake. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Ed asked. Winry dunked Ed under the water and got out. "Your evil." Ed replied. "Am I really?" Winry asked giggling. "Yes you are Ed replied walking over and pulling Winry back into the freezing water. "If I have to freeze my butt off so do you!" Ed laughed. "No way if you get sick I'm going to be taking care of you." Winry said getting back out of the lake and drying off. Ed just smiled and walked out of the lake. "Nah I don't want to get sick and don't think I don't remember the last time I got sick… you gave me milk you know how much I hate that." Ed said. "Yeah but you drank it that was kinda funny for me and Al to watch." Winry laughed. The two walked home hand in hand as the sun began to set.

So you tell me alls well that ends well? I'll leave that my friend up to you!

**Author's note: Ok that's it the end of the story and i managed to finish it before i left for vaction awesome! Ok well i really hope you liked it remember reveiw! and maybe just maybe if i think about it enough there might i'm not saying there will but i'm saying there might be a sequel who knows? ok well reveiw, reveiw! **

**Button: Push me, push me! **

**You heard the button! lol ok well i'm off bye!**


End file.
